Firepaw x Spottedleaf
by Apri-X-Sock
Summary: :) A Firepaw x Spottedleaf mating adventure.
1. Fire X Spotted

**Readers beware! Do not carry on if you can't handle:**

**CAT SEX/RAPE**

**DIRTY TALK**

**EXCESSIVE SWEARING**

**This is my first 'mating' story, like, ever, so please let me know what I've done wrong and right! It'll be appreciated! ^_^**

It was a warm late new-leaf morning, the sun's hot and sticky rays blazing unmercifully down on the ThunderClan camp. As Firepaw rose from his nest on unsteady legs, he shook each paw in turn in an attempt to wash the stiff sleepiness out of his cramped limbs. Blinking his emerald green slits slowly as he emerged from the stuffy apprentice's den, they gradually adapted to the bright light out in the clearing. The ravine housing his Clan's camp was one of the only places in ThunderClan's forest where you could look up and see crisp blue sky instead of branches and lush green leaves teeing tousled around in the wind... Not that there was anything wrong with that! The apprentice quickly added.

He snorted in annoyance as Sandpaw and Dustpaw passed, gossiping on loudly like noisy sparrows, ignoring the dirty looks shot their way by the senior warriors. Sandpaw broke off from her conversation with Dustpaw momentarily to fix Firepaw with a hostile glare; Firepaw felt no major dislike to either of the two naive apprentices, however- just pure confusion on whatever he could've done to them to provoke them to act in this manner toward him. Something about Sandpaw's green optics though rather intrigued him... Two gorgeous emerald spheres as if they had been chipped from the mineral itself, glinting in the early day's sun.

Blinking and giving his head a vigorous shake; he always got lost in thought like this when Sandpaw passed! What was it? Firepaw felt an itching all throughout his fur and he shifted around under his thick ginger pelting. Heart racing and paw pads tingling, he was almost positive this new feeling wasn't... right. Tail tucked between his legs, he quickly scampered off in the direction of the medicine cat's den; surely Spottedleaf would have an answer.

As soon as the pretty tortoiseshell's name popped into Firepaw's brain, a whole new wave of tingles and itches washed over him. He had to have an answer! Breaking out into a full-throttle run as he made his mad dash toward Spottedleaf's den, ignoring the stares from his Clanmates as he passed them, a huge sense of relief took him over as the fresh, cool herb-scent hit his nostrils. Calmly padding down the tunnel, the crisp scent gradually growing sharper as he neared the core of the den, Firepaw relished the soft, refreshing earth underpaw, his pads sinking into it at each step. For a moment, he envied Spottedleaf; she got to bunk out in the cool, shady den all day while the warriors and apprentices had to patrol in the hot, humid weather. But, eventually getting to grow up to be a fine and honored warrior within his Clan was worth it all, Firepaw decided.

And then, there she was. The light in the den was dim, as expected given it was surrounded all 'round by rocks and tightly woven together ferns, but Spottedleaf's beautiful pelt seemed to give off a faint, warm glow. Her eyes, when she turned her petite cranium to blink softly at him... There was that feeling again! Firepaw was craving something, and he was unsure what exactly it was.

"Hello, young Firepaw," the tortoiseshell happily greeted him as he stiffly approached her. "What can I do to help you? You haven't got another thorn in your pad, have you?"

Firepaw shook his head. "No, Spottedleaf. It's... It's different... I feel as if I'm craving something. I have itches all over, and tingles in my paws and tail, butterflies in my stomach. I've had the feeling since a few sunrises ago, and it only seems to arouse when I pass... Actually, now that I think about it- Sandpaw or, you."

Spottedleaf's warm optics widened, and Firepaw could see her maw twitching in an attempt not to break out in a grin. "I've been waiting for this moment," the femme murmured under her breath, obviously not aiming for Firepaw to hear the comment, but his sharp young ears picked it up anyway.

"What was that?" He mewed, cocking his head curiously.

"Oh." Firepaw could see the look of embarrassment dawning on her face as she realized he'd heard what she'd said. "It was nothing, Firepaw... Don't mind me. But here, I think I have a cure to your, to your... Craving."

"Really?" The ginger tom chirped eagerly, bouncing on his paws. "What is it?" His nose wrinkled up, lip curling back in disgust as he added, "It isn't some nasty herb, is it? No offense, Spottedleaf- they smell wonderful, but the taste is absolutely horrid!"

Chuckling, eyes filled with some strange sort of lust, the she-cat mewed daintily in response- "Oh, no. It's far, FAR better than any herb. In fact, I predict you'll end up enjoying it, Firepaw. But I've got to teach you first." She rose to her paws, picking her way carefully across the den as if to not trample any of the herbs she had strewn out on the ground to dry. With a wave of her dappled banner, she added, "Follow me!"

Obediently agreeing to the fae's wishes, Firepaw sauntered after her, placing the same tender carefulness in every step took- he didn't want to crush any of Spottedleaf's plants, as much as she didn't want to.

As the pretty tortoiseshell slipped through a narrow crack in the mossy, aged stone making up one wall of her den, Firepaw let out a quiet gasp of shock. "Spottedleaf, I didn't realize your den went back so far! Quite the humble abode you've got, huh?"  
She laughed, whiskers quivering in amuesement. "Yes, it is! I only recentley discovered this part of the den, too. After moons of being ThunderClan's medicine cat, you'd think I would know my den like I know my own markings."  
Merely giving a humored nod in response, exteriors of his lips forming a smile on the young cat's maw, Firepaw came to a halt as Spottedleaf abruptly stopped in front of him.

"Here we are," she mewed solemnly, though when she turned to face him, her eyes glittered in some strange emotion- a mixture of lust, anticipation, and desire. It made Firepaw uncomfortable, and he shifted awkwardly on his paws.

"So, uh, what do I do now?" The tom inquired, cocking his head consequentially.

Spottedleaf approached him, and, oddly enough, made a beeline for his rear end. She paused, lowering her delicate calico cranium, and took a deep whiff. "Aaahh..." turning, a whole new serious expression on her petite features, she growled sternly- "Firepaw, you have to swear to StarClan you will not SPEAK of what we are about to do, not ever, even after you and I are dead and gone. _Ever_.

As more uncomfortableness unsettled the young tom, he gulped nervously before complying nervously. Spottedleaf was his medicine cat, after all; Bluestar had made it clear to him when he'd joined the Clan that he was always to abide by the leader's, deputy's, and medicine cat's wishes, no questions asked.

She gave him a curt nod, and the lustful expression greedily took over Spottedleaf again. Swiftly she got into a hunter's crouch, crawling underneath him. Firepaw couldn't suppress a loud squeal of shock as she rasped her rough pink tongue over his soft belly fur. The very touch sent tingles all throughout his young body, and he felt an odd burning sensation between his legs as the she-cat continued to rasp her tongue contentedly over his stomach, slowly inching toward his shaft.

It felt strangely pleasurable... Closing his eyes in a moment of bliss, legs feeling as weak and wobbly as mouse tails, Firepaw heaved a small sigh. But he was quickly snapped back to horrifying reality as Spottedleaf sharply nipped at his shaft, before she caressed it with licks, slowly coaxing his tomhood out of it's protective covering.

"Spottedleaf?" He chirped, voice rising awkwardly till he was practically sing-songing every word uttered. "Spottedleaf, what... What are you doing?"  
The medicine cat suppressed a giggle. "It's called mating, Firepaw. Surely you've heard of the warriors gossiping about it by now? As your medicine cat, I feel inclined to teach you the ropes before you go and tear apart some she-cat because you don't have a clue on what to do. Think of it as a favor. Oooh!" She squealed in delight as his member finally slipped out of it's sheath, the new, bright pink flesh seeing the light for the first time.  
The tortoiseshell hungrily took the whole thing in her jaws, swirling her tongue over his soft, immature barbs, gently beginning to suck.

"Spottedleaf, this feels so good!" Firepaw cried, claws sinking into the soft earth underpaw in a feeble attempt not to drop to the ground, whole body trembling from the massive pleasurable sensation.

"That's what I'm aiming for!" She purred, giving his penis a few more gentle licks before hesitantly pulling away; though she knew it would be worth it in the end... "Now, Firepaw, here comes the best part." Remaining in the hunter's crouch position, she crept out from underneath him, and waggled her hindquarters in his face as he turned to observe her.

"Mmm." He purred as she seductively flicked his cheeks with her tail-tip. Instinctively knowing what to do, Firepaw bent down along with her, hungrily approaching her core. Tentatively, tongue flicking out of sealed lips, he poked at it, the entrance already slick and wet by Spottedleaf's earlier arousal as she sucked his cock.

"What are you waiting for?" Spottedleaf snapped, her claws grinding at the ground in frustration. "Stick your tongue in there, whore."  
Taken aback, yet aroused at the same time by Spottedleaf's dirty talk, Firepaw did as she wished and 'stuck it in there'. He swirled his tongue around in her cave, savoring the warm salty taste. He needed to do this more often... Nipping at her walls, Firepaw closed his eyes yet again in another moment of bliss.

"Alright, alright, that's enough now," Spottedleaf cooed, shooing him away from her ass with her tail. "You're doing great, Firepaw. But now, here comes the best part." Flashing him a toothy grin, the she-cat wiggled her haunches alluringly yet again whilst batting her eyes seductively. "Stick your cock in there this time!"  
Happily agreeing, and oddly enough knowing yet again what to do, Firepaw mounted her while taking her scruff in his jaws. His penis grinding at the air momentarily as he searched for her entrance, he flicked his tail in a frustrated manner. Finally finding it, he jammed the full length of his tomhood into her entrance; it was an easy task- his young and small penis fit like a glove in her matured cunt, plus the fact that her walls were slick and wet allowed for easy passage.

"Eep!" Spottedleaf cried out, eyes practically glazed over with lust. "Oh, baby... That's the spot..."  
Experimentally lifting his penis out of her caves for a moment, Firepaw braced himself. Thrusting back in at full force, Spottedleaf cried out in pleasure, and he grinned satisfyingly. He repeated the process, each thrust sending lightning bolts of pleasure down his spine- Firepaw couldn't believe he hadn't done or heard of this 'mating' thing before. But he was definitely going to try it out again soon.

Paws tightly wrapped around Spottedleaf's waist, the she-cat screeched and scrabbled at the mangled undergrowth. "Firepaw, I- ...I'm going to cummmmmm!" Her juices sprayed everywhere, all over Firepaw's behind, but he didn't break stride, confidently going faster and faster. But he knew he was nearing his breaking point soon as well.

Spottedleaf continued to let out strangled mews as she rode out her orgasm, her spine arching to meet his underbelly. "Your perfect, Firepaw," she groaned. "Better than I imagined..."  
Firepaw couldn't help but break out into a grin at her compliment. This sex session had been unbelievably enjoyable, but he was done. The ginger tom hissed as he cummed, the sticky white liquid oozing from her core. Gingerly dismounting, he licked up the juices, swiping his lips afterward so as to not miss a single trace of the surprisingly delicious beverage.

"That was fantastic, Firepaw..." Spottedleaf mewed, rolling over onto her side as she began to clean up. "You may want to clean up before you leave my den." Winking, she added, "That craving feeling you were talking about earlier- my friend, mating is the answer. Better than any herb, that's for sure! If you ever need to satisfy your cravings again in the future, you know where to find me."

Next up: Sand X Dust ... Rape.


	2. Sand X Dust

**Readers beware! Do not carry on if you can't handle:**

**CAT SEX/RAPE**

**DIRTY TALK**

**EXCESSIVE SWEARING**

**This is my first 'mating' story, like, ever, so please let me know what I've done wrong and right! It'll be appreciated! ^_^**

It was a warm late new-leaf morning, the sun's hot and sticky rays blazing unmercifully down on the ThunderClan camp. As Firepaw rose from his nest on unsteady legs, he shook each paw in turn in an attempt to wash the stiff sleepiness out of his cramped limbs. Blinking his emerald green slits slowly as he emerged from the stuffy apprentice's den, they gradually adapted to the bright light out in the clearing. The ravine housing his Clan's camp was one of the only places in ThunderClan's forest where you could look up and see crisp blue sky instead of branches and lush green leaves teeing tousled around in the wind... Not that there was anything wrong with that! The apprentice quickly added.

He snorted in annoyance as Sandpaw and Dustpaw passed, gossiping on loudly like noisy sparrows, ignoring the dirty looks shot their way by the senior warriors. Sandpaw broke off from her conversation with Dustpaw momentarily to fix Firepaw with a hostile glare; Firepaw felt no major dislike to either of the two naive apprentices, however- just pure confusion on whatever he could've done to them to provoke them to act in this manner toward him. Something about Sandpaw's green optics though rather intrigued him... Two gorgeous emerald spheres as if they had been chipped from the mineral itself, glinting in the early day's sun.

Blinking and giving his head a vigorous shake; he always got lost in thought like this when Sandpaw passed! What was it? Firepaw felt an itching all throughout his fur and he shifted around under his thick ginger pelting. Heart racing and paw pads tingling, he was almost positive this new feeling wasn't... right. Tail tucked between his legs, he quickly scampered off in the direction of the medicine cat's den; surely Spottedleaf would have an answer.

As soon as the pretty tortoiseshell's name popped into Firepaw's brain, a whole new wave of tingles and itches washed over him. He had to have an answer! Breaking out into a full-throttle run as he made his mad dash toward Spottedleaf's den, ignoring the stares from his Clanmates as he passed them, a huge sense of relief took him over as the fresh, cool herb-scent hit his nostrils. Calmly padding down the tunnel, the crisp scent gradually growing sharper as he neared the core of the den, Firepaw relished the soft, refreshing earth underpaw, his pads sinking into it at each step. For a moment, he envied Spottedleaf; she got to bunk out in the cool, shady den all day while the warriors and apprentices had to patrol in the hot, humid weather. But, eventually getting to grow up to be a fine and honored warrior within his Clan was worth it all, Firepaw decided.

And then, there she was. The light in the den was dim, as expected given it was surrounded all 'round by rocks and tightly woven together ferns, but Spottedleaf's beautiful pelt seemed to give off a faint, warm glow. Her eyes, when she turned her petite cranium to blink softly at him... There was that feeling again! Firepaw was craving something, and he was unsure what exactly it was.

"Hello, young Firepaw," the tortoiseshell happily greeted him as he stiffly approached her. "What can I do to help you? You haven't got another thorn in your pad, have you?"

Firepaw shook his head. "No, Spottedleaf. It's... It's different... I feel as if I'm craving something. I have itches all over, and tingles in my paws and tail, butterflies in my stomach. I've had the feeling since a few sunrises ago, and it only seems to arouse when I pass... Actually, now that I think about it- Sandpaw or, you."

Spottedleaf's warm optics widened, and Firepaw could see her maw twitching in an attempt not to break out in a grin. "I've been waiting for this moment," the femme murmured under her breath, obviously not aiming for Firepaw to hear the comment, but his sharp young ears picked it up anyway.

"What was that?" He mewed, cocking his head curiously.

"Oh." Firepaw could see the look of embarrassment dawning on her face as she realized he'd heard what she'd said. "It was nothing, Firepaw... Don't mind me. But here, I think I have a cure to your, to your... Craving."

"Really?" The ginger tom chirped eagerly, bouncing on his paws. "What is it?" His nose wrinkled up, lip curling back in disgust as he added, "It isn't some nasty herb, is it? No offense, Spottedleaf- they smell wonderful, but the taste is absolutely horrid!"

Chuckling, eyes filled with some strange sort of lust, the she-cat mewed daintily in response- "Oh, no. It's far, FAR better than any herb. In fact, I predict you'll end up enjoying it, Firepaw. But I've got to teach you first." She rose to her paws, picking her way carefully across the den as if to not trample any of the herbs she had strewn out on the ground to dry. With a wave of her dappled banner, she added, "Follow me!"

Obediently agreeing to the fae's wishes, Firepaw sauntered after her, placing the same tender carefulness in every step took- he didn't want to crush any of Spottedleaf's plants, as much as she didn't want to.

As the pretty tortoiseshell slipped through a narrow crack in the mossy, aged stone making up one wall of her den, Firepaw let out a quiet gasp of shock. "Spottedleaf, I didn't realize your den went back so far! Quite the humble abode you've got, huh?"  
She laughed, whiskers quivering in amuesement. "Yes, it is! I only recentley discovered this part of the den, too. After moons of being ThunderClan's medicine cat, you'd think I would know my den like I know my own markings."  
Merely giving a humored nod in response, exteriors of his lips forming a smile on the young cat's maw, Firepaw came to a halt as Spottedleaf abruptly stopped in front of him.

"Here we are," she mewed solemnly, though when she turned to face him, her eyes glittered in some strange emotion- a mixture of lust, anticipation, and desire. It made Firepaw uncomfortable, and he shifted awkwardly on his paws.

"So, uh, what do I do now?" The tom inquired, cocking his head consequentially.

Spottedleaf approached him, and, oddly enough, made a beeline for his rear end. She paused, lowering her delicate calico cranium, and took a deep whiff. "Aaahh..." turning, a whole new serious expression on her petite features, she growled sternly- "Firepaw, you have to swear to StarClan you will not SPEAK of what we are about to do, not ever, even after you and I are dead and gone. _Ever_.

As more uncomfortableness unsettled the young tom, he gulped nervously before complying nervously. Spottedleaf was his medicine cat, after all; Bluestar had made it clear to him when he'd joined the Clan that he was always to abide by the leader's, deputy's, and medicine cat's wishes, no questions asked.

She gave him a curt nod, and the lustful expression greedily took over Spottedleaf again. Swiftly she got into a hunter's crouch, crawling underneath him. Firepaw couldn't suppress a loud squeal of shock as she rasped her rough pink tongue over his soft belly fur. The very touch sent tingles all throughout his young body, and he felt an odd burning sensation between his legs as the she-cat continued to rasp her tongue contentedly over his stomach, slowly inching toward his shaft.

It felt strangely pleasurable... Closing his eyes in a moment of bliss, legs feeling as weak and wobbly as mouse tails, Firepaw heaved a small sigh. But he was quickly snapped back to horrifying reality as Spottedleaf sharply nipped at his shaft, before she caressed it with licks, slowly coaxing his tomhood out of it's protective covering.

"Spottedleaf?" He chirped, voice rising awkwardly till he was practically sing-songing every word uttered. "Spottedleaf, what... What are you doing?"  
The medicine cat suppressed a giggle. "It's called mating, Firepaw. Surely you've heard of the warriors gossiping about it by now? As your medicine cat, I feel inclined to teach you the ropes before you go and tear apart some she-cat because you don't have a clue on what to do. Think of it as a favor. Oooh!" She squealed in delight as his member finally slipped out of it's sheath, the new, bright pink flesh seeing the light for the first time.  
The tortoiseshell hungrily took the whole thing in her jaws, swirling her tongue over his soft, immature barbs, gently beginning to suck.

"Spottedleaf, this feels so good!" Firepaw cried, claws sinking into the soft earth underpaw in a feeble attempt not to drop to the ground, whole body trembling from the massive pleasurable sensation.

"That's what I'm aiming for!" She purred, giving his penis a few more gentle licks before hesitantly pulling away; though she knew it would be worth it in the end... "Now, Firepaw, here comes the best part." Remaining in the hunter's crouch position, she crept out from underneath him, and waggled her hindquarters in his face as he turned to observe her.

"Mmm." He purred as she seductively flicked his cheeks with her tail-tip. Instinctively knowing what to do, Firepaw bent down along with her, hungrily approaching her core. Tentatively, tongue flicking out of sealed lips, he poked at it, the entrance already slick and wet by Spottedleaf's earlier arousal as she sucked his cock.

"What are you waiting for?" Spottedleaf snapped, her claws grinding at the ground in frustration. "Stick your tongue in there, whore."  
Taken aback, yet aroused at the same time by Spottedleaf's dirty talk, Firepaw did as she wished and 'stuck it in there'. He swirled his tongue around in her cave, savoring the warm salty taste. He needed to do this more often... Nipping at her walls, Firepaw closed his eyes yet again in another moment of bliss.

"Alright, alright, that's enough now," Spottedleaf cooed, shooing him away from her ass with her tail. "You're doing great, Firepaw. But now, here comes the best part." Flashing him a toothy grin, the she-cat wiggled her haunches alluringly yet again whilst batting her eyes seductively. "Stick your cock in there this time!"  
Happily agreeing, and oddly enough knowing yet again what to do, Firepaw mounted her while taking her scruff in his jaws. His penis grinding at the air momentarily as he searched for her entrance, he flicked his tail in a frustrated manner. Finally finding it, he jammed the full length of his tomhood into her entrance; it was an easy task- his young and small penis fit like a glove in her matured cunt, plus the fact that her walls were slick and wet allowed for easy passage.

"Eep!" Spottedleaf cried out, eyes practically glazed over with lust. "Oh, baby... That's the spot..."  
Experimentally lifting his penis out of her caves for a moment, Firepaw braced himself. Thrusting back in at full force, Spottedleaf cried out in pleasure, and he grinned satisfyingly. He repeated the process, each thrust sending lightning bolts of pleasure down his spine- Firepaw couldn't believe he hadn't done or heard of this 'mating' thing before. But he was definitely going to try it out again soon.

Paws tightly wrapped around Spottedleaf's waist, the she-cat screeched and scrabbled at the mangled undergrowth. "Firepaw, I- ...I'm going to cummmmmm!" Her juices sprayed everywhere, all over Firepaw's behind, but he didn't break stride, confidently going faster and faster. But he knew he was nearing his breaking point soon as well.

Spottedleaf continued to let out strangled mews as she rode out her orgasm, her spine arching to meet his underbelly. "Your perfect, Firepaw," she groaned. "Better than I imagined..."  
Firepaw couldn't help but break out into a grin at her compliment. This sex session had been unbelievably enjoyable, but he was done. The ginger tom hissed as he cummed, the sticky white liquid oozing from her core. Gingerly dismounting, he licked up the juices, swiping his lips afterward so as to not miss a single trace of the surprisingly delicious beverage.

"That was fantastic, Firepaw..." Spottedleaf mewed, rolling over onto her side as she began to clean up. "You may want to clean up before you leave my den." Winking, she added, "That craving feeling you were talking about earlier- my friend, mating is the answer. Better than any herb, that's for sure! If you ever need to satisfy your cravings again in the future, you know where to find me."

Next up: Sand X Dust ... Rape.


End file.
